Zoro & the kid (aka Zoro & Robin, the kid)
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Estando de guardia Zoro ve una sombra en cubierta y decide comprobar de qué se trataba pero cuando descubre de quién es, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? Porque no es posible que esto sea real y si resulta ser que la vida es un sueño, ¿de quién es el sueño? ¿Quién sueña y quién es soñado?
1. Chapter 1

**Zoro & the kid (aka Zoro & Robin, the kid)**

La noche era plácida y el mar estaba en calma y aunque el escenario parecía ser el más apropiado a ojos, ¿o debería decirse a ojo?, de Zoro era el peor posible puesto que era muy apropiado para echarse una buena siesta que pudiera llegar a durar hasta el amanecer. Algo no muy correcto para hacer cuando se encontraba de vigilancia. Lo que le impedía también entrenar realizando ejercicios de mayor intensidad teniendo que conformarse con simples repeticiones usando mancuernas. Realmente era una verdadera molestia todo esto ya que, echando la vista atrás, no puede decirse que en alguna ocasión hubiera sido atacados por la noche y con el Sunny fondeando tampoco es como si se fueran a salir de la ruta o algo. Claro que, hablando de echar la vista atrás…

―¿Hay alguien en cubierta?― se preguntó Zoro acercándose a la ventana que daba hacia la cubierta del Sunny―. Nah, ha debido ser una sombra porque… ¡No, ahí hay alguien!

Y aunque lo único que podía ver desde donde se encontraba, realmente, era una sombra Zoro podía distinguir su movimiento y acciones por cubierta recorriéndola por todas partes como si la estuviera examinando por algún motivo. ¿Estaría buscando esa sombra algo en concreto?

Por lo menos la noche había dejado de ser aburrida.

Zoro se dejó caer en cubierta sin llegar a emitir el más mínimo sonido justo en el momento que vio como aquella sombra le daba la espalda a su posición para subir, una vez más, por las escaleras de babor que llevaban a la cocina. Sus katana firmemente descansando sobre su cadera derecha dispuestas a ser utilizadas a la mínima necesidad para ello. Moviéndose sobre el césped, silencioso como la muerte, Zoro alcanzó a la sombra cuando, luego de descender por el tobogán que unía el primer piso a la cubierta, regresaba para subir las escaleras… ¡pero Zoro se obligó a detenerse cuando la sombra no subió las escaleras al cambiar de parecer! Para sorpresa del kenshi, la sombra se subió al columpio y se quedó allí sin moverse como si estuviera esperando por algo. Nuevo error por parte de Zoro puesto que no esperaba por algo… ¡sino por alguien!

―¿Vas a quedarte ahí quieto en silencio observándome o piensas ayudarme con esto, Zoro?

Era una voz joven pero había algo en su manera de hablar que resultaba completamente distintivo para Zoro. Reconocía aquella voz a pesar de que nunca la había llegado a oír de aquella manera.

―¿Robin?

Así era, se trataba de Nico Robin, su nakama, su plácida _torturadora_ que tanto disfrutaba provocándole y atormentándole de todas las maneras imaginables e inimaginables, sobre todo. Pero no era la Nico Robin que conocía desde que se subió al Going Merry por primera vez bajo la identidad de Miss All Sunday sino que a quien tenía frente a él, sentada en el columpio, era joven, muy joven, debería tener apenas unos seis años y vestía un largo vestido, que caía hasta llegarle por debajo de las rodillas de un color verde claro intenso sin mangas con multitud de pequeñas flores blanquecinas estampadas por todas partes.

―Claro, ¿quién podría ser si no?― le replicó mini-Robin aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa que se asemejaba a la maliciosa con la que siempre lograba turbarle pero que en aquel rostro tan joven carecía de esa intención de ir a por su yugular con gran diversión por su parte―. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o piensas ayudarme con esto?― le preguntó moviéndose ligeramente en el columpio.

Toda la tensión del momento previo con la cacería de la sombra se esfumó al conocer las intenciones que aquella mini-Robin tenía para Zoro.

―¿Quieres que te empuje en el columpio?― le preguntó totalmente descolocado por lo extraño, e irreal, de la situación.

―A no ser que te sea demasiada molestia.

Zoro se quedó allí de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima de mini-Robin quien movía rítmicamente sus piernas pero sin querer darse impulso en el columpio pues esperaba a que eso lo hiciera Zoro.

―¿Yume?― Zoro solamente podía pensar que esto debía de tratarse de un sueño de lo más absurdo y sin mucho sentido―. Tal vez me haya quedado dormido aunque esto supera cualquier sueño, ¿me habré abierto la cabeza al golpearme contra el suelo del gimnasio o una de esas enormes pesas me la ha aplastado?

Mini-Robin le sonrió con sana, ¿e infantil?, curiosidad.

―¿Por qué lo piensas?, onegai― siguió pidiéndole que la empujara.

Con resignación Zoro se colocó tras mini-Robin y la empujó con un mínimo de fuerza aunque suficiente para hacerla oscilar en el columpio.

―Para empezar estás tú y para acabar… ¡estás tú!

Unos argumentos inapelables por parte de Zoro, ¿verdad?

Robin se reía contenta sintiendo el viento ondear su corta melena y acariciándole el rostro tanto con delicadeza como con afilada frialdad marcando sus mejillas.

―¿Qué puedo tener de extraño, Zoro? Yo soy yo― pero estaba claro, por su tono de voz, que se estaba divirtiendo no solamente con el columpio sino a costa de su nakama y su obvio estado de confusión.

―Eres una mujer adulta de treinta años y ahora mismo lo que eres es una niña de unos seis años, ¿cómo algo así no va a ser extraño?― se quejó Zoro aunque al mismo tiempo seguía columpiando a mini-Robin―. Una cosa es que Grand Line sea un lugar donde todo puede suceder, y en el Shin Sekai aún con mayores posibilidades pero esto, tú― añadió señalándola por mucho que ella no pudiera verlo―, no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. ¿Cómo va a poder una persona rejuvenecer así por las buenas en apenas unas horas desde que se terminó la cena y nos fuimos a dormir?

Tal vez fuera la confusión que sentía, o la frustración que le provocaba la calma de mini-Robin y que, en comparación a como se sentía él, ella se estuviera divirtiendo con todo esto, pero en el último empujón se pasó un poco con la fuerza y la llegó a lanzar fuera del columpio.

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo Zoro viendo a mini-Robin por los aires con obvia sorpresa por lo sucedido.

En el momento exacto en el que se percató de lo que había hecho, Zoro salió corriendo para tratar de evitar que mini-Robin pudiera hacerse daño al golpearse con cualquier parte del Sunny contra el que se fuera a chocar, por mucho que resultaba imposible para él poder alcanzarla antes de que eso sucediera. Pero no sucedió.

―¿Nani?

La risa de mini-Robin llenó el casi vacío de la noche para acomodarse con el sonido del leve oleaje acariciando al Sunny. Un par de alas _fleur_ habían brotado en la espalda de mini-Robin y ahora esta se encontraba planeando sobre el Sunny y alrededor de este para alivio de Zoro que soltó un suspiro que no tenía ni la más remota idea que estuviera reteniendo.

―¡Sugoi!― gritaba mini-Robin mientras giraba y rodeaba los mástiles del Sunny aunque sus gritos nunca llegaban a ser demasiado altos para no llegar a despertar al resto de los mugiwara―. Ahahahahahaha. ¡Qué divertido!

Y lo era en verdad. En ningún momento de su vida, cuando tenía tanto esta edad como más joven o más mayor, Robin había llegado a poder disfrutar de las habilidades que le proporcionaba su Hana Hana no mi. Era akuma y por ello mismo no estaba bien que fuera mostrándolas ya que no hacía más que enfadar a los demás y asustarlos por lo que al final ella siempre acababa metida en problemas. Pero no ahora, ahora se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes había podido hacerlo.

―¡Sí, sí, más alto, más alto!

Zoro no pudo evitar una leve carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza con obvia resignación. Esa era la palabra. Resignación. Con Robin, y lo mismo ocurría con esta mini-Robin, no podías agarrarte a ninguna otro puesto que, de una manera u otra, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya y tú te tenías que adaptar a ella. Bueno, la verdad es que había cosas peores a las que adaptarse.

―¿No debería haber dicho eso antes cuando estaba en el columpio?― se preguntó Zoro mientras observaba a mini-Robin. Entonces sintió una garra helada cerrarse sobre su corazón clavándose hasta el fondo cuando vio como iban desapareciendo brazo _fleur_ tras brazo _fleur_ hasta que mini-Robin cayó al mar―. ¡Baka!― Zoro saltó por la borda para tratar de cogerla antes de que su diminuto cuerpo se hundiera en las oscuras profundidades del mar nocturno.

Martillos, eso era en lo que se convertían los usuarios de akuma no mi al caer al agua pues les hacían perder las fuerzas y con ella el conocimiento haciéndoles imposible el poder moverse y nadar. Y que algo así sucediera de noche era el peor escenario de los posibles aunque, por fortuna para mini-Robin, Zoro ya estaba más que acostumbrado a rescatar martillos del mar.

―¡Ya te tengo!― dijo emergiendo con mini-Robin bien sujeta contra su hombro―. Te diría que no te movieses pero me parece que no tendremos ningún problema con eso, ¿no es cierto?

A pesar de haber estado a punto de ahogarse, de encontrarse en medio del mar y del susto que debió llevarse, mini-Robin se rió con el comentario de Zoro. No sabía qué pensar, si "¡Críos!" o "¡Oroka!" pues por muy niña que fuera seguía siendo la misma Robin de siempre. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Zoro no tardó mucho en subir por la cuerda del ancla y de ahí fue muy sencillo llegar hasta la cubierta incluso teniendo a mini-Robin completamente agarrada a él con brazos y piernas, al cuello y alrededor de su torso respectivamente. Y dada su actual estatura casi era igual que cuando era Chopper quien se le agarraba a Zoro aunque este tendía más a agarrarse a su cabeza llegando incluso a ahogarlo durante el proceso.

―¿Qué tal estás?― le preguntó con cierto humor en su voz.

Mini-Robin fue separándose del cuerpo de Zoro para poder verle mejor a la cara de manera que el kenshi tuvo que agarrarla con un brazo por las piernas, permitiendo que mini-Robin pudiera descansar apoyándose contra su brazo, casi pudiendo sentarse, al tiempo que sus manos se mantenían apoyadas contra el cuello de Zoro y agarrándose a un hombro.

―Bien, aunque eso último no fue tan divertido… hasta que me sacaste de debajo del agua― mini-Robin trató de formar una sonrisa pero esta le salía temblorosa.

―Ha quedado totalmente confirmado que Robin no es un ave acuática― se burló Zoro sin malicia pero con una sonrisa burlona.

No fue realmente una sorpresa cuando mini-Robin empezó a reírse ligeramente a la broma por parte de Zoro pero lo que sí lo fue es que aquella risa no tardó mucho en ir deshaciéndose hasta quebrarse en llanto o eso parecía porque, si bien lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no era como si realmente estuviera llorando puesto que parecía, más bien, ¿una extraña risa?

―Dereshishishishi…

Por alguna razón a Zoro no se le borraba su sonrisa pero también era consciente de que mini-Robin, o él mismo ya puestos, no podían quedarse en plena cubierta empapados hasta los huesos a altas horas de la madrugada.

―¿No deberías estar durmiendo?― le preguntó Zoro curioso por ese detalle y porque no se hubiera percatado antes. Claro que considerando que estaba hablando con una versión infantil de su nakama…―; deberías volver a tu camarote y cambiarte de ropa antes de que te resfríes y luego Chopper me culpe a mí por haber estado de guardia y no evitarlo. Y quien dice Chopper dice ese saba kukku o la bruja, vamos, que todo el mundo.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando trató de ponerla en el suelo que ella volvió a agarrarse con fuerza al cuello del kenshi. Si no fuera porque él también se encontraba empapado eso de tenerla agarrada contra su cuerpo calada hasta decir basta no le haría mucha gracia… por mucho que pudiera estar acostumbrado a sacar del agua a los martillos de sus nakama.

―¿Oi, qué te sucede ahora?

Mini-Robin se mordía el labio por puro nerviosismo, algo que en muy raras ocasiones hacía pues siempre sabía cómo controlarse, pero era completamente consciente de una cosa: no quería alejarse tan pronto de Zoro.

―Yo creo que lo primero que debería hacerse antes de cambiarse la ropa sería bañarse tanto para eliminar la gélida sensación como para entrar en calor.

Zoro lo estaba viendo venir y no le gustaba nada porque no podía ser que estuviera tratando de decirle eso precisamente, ¿verdad?

―¿No me digas que no vas a poder bañarte tu sola?― y sí se trataba de una pregunta completamente retórica por su parte―. No me lo puedo creer. Esto es imposible que sea real. Debo haberme quedado dormido en el puesto de vigía― empezó a quejarse de camino al baño.

Mini-Robin vio una abertura en las palabras de Zoro.

―¿Y te dedicas a soñar conmigo?

Aunque no se detuvo, mini-Robin pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Zoro se puso completamente en tensión. Estaba segura de que habría filo alguno capaz de realizarle un corte en estos momentos.

―Debió de caerme una de las pesas en la cabeza y ahora tengo que estar desangrándome con el cráneo destrozado agonizando y esto no es más que un revoltijo de recuerdos o pensamientos unidos de manera incoherente. Sí, eso es. Más me vale estar muriéndome porque de lo contrario nada de esto tiene sentido.

―Fufufu, ¿y cómo debió ocurrir el accidente? Si te encontrabas de vigilancia no tendrías que estar entrenando.

Cierto pero igual de cierto era que si nada ocurría y no le entraba el sueño, claro que al estar de guardia no debía dormir, lo más normal era ponerse a realizar un ligero entrenamiento para evitar precisamente el dormirse.

―Es probable que estuviera haciendo unas flexiones sobre un par de dedos mientras sujetaba una pesa de varias toneladas con los pies. Un inesperado movimiento del Sunny me hizo perder el equilibrio y ¡zas!

―La pesa te cayó sobre la cabeza fracturando el cráneo de tal manera que ahora mismo debe estar filtrándose tu masa encefálica por el suelo del gimnasio― mini-Robin acercó los labios a la oreja de Zoro―. ¿Y qué sucederá cuando amanezca y no aparezcas? Alguien subirá a comprobar qué es lo que te sucede y… ¡resbalará con la mezcla que se formó con tu masa encefálica y la sangre! Caerá hacia atrás y se precipitará al vacío hasta golpearse contra la cubierta rompiéndose algún hueso y lo más probable es que fuera el cuello.

Zoro le lanzó un gruñido de irritación.

―Deja de ser tan agorera― le ordenó justo antes de entrar en el baño―. Ya estamos aquí. Acabemos cuanto antes para que pueda morirme en paz.

Zoro se dedicó a preparar la bañera pero no tardó mucho en tener que volver a escuchar la infantil voz de mini-Robin.

―¿No te vas a quitar esa ropa mojada? Tú mismo lo has dicho, hay que quitársela para evitar enfermar. Además de que no harás más que mojarte la ropa tanto al bañarte tú como al bañarme a mí.

Aquello sí que cogió por sorpresa a Zoro.

―¿Cómo es eso de que te tengo que bañar yo?― Zoro se volvió hacia donde se encontraba mini-Robin quien ya no llevaba encima ni una sola pieza de ropa. Al kenshi aquello no pareció darle la más mínima importancia y, para ser completamente sinceros, casi podría asegurarse que le daba completamente igual―. A mí me parece que eres lo suficientemente mayor para bañarte por tu cuenta― se quejó Zoro más sorprendido que molesto por semejante ocurrencia por parte de mini-Robin.

―Pero Chopper me dijo que cuando se baña contigo siempre te encargas tú de bañarle― le dijo con gran acierto―. ¿Por qué a él sí puedes bañarle y a mí no? ¿Es porque soy una chica?― le preguntó manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Zoro retándole a que le respondiera que ese era el motivo.

¿Qué diablos les pasaba a las chicas últimamente? Todas parecían estar cortadas, por uno u otro motivo, por el patrón de Kuina y su dichosa queja de haber nacido chica. Vamos, si ese era el problema lo único que tenían que hacer era esforzarse y demostrar lo equivocado que todos están por pensar de esa manera.

―¡Shimatta! Más me vale acabar completamente muerto de esta― se quejaba Zoro mientras iba quitándose la camiseta, el pantalón no tardó mucho en seguir dicho camino, y pronto se encontró llevando únicamente una toalla. Sentándose sobre uno de los pequeños taburetes de plástico indicó a mini-Robin su posición al tiempo que llenaba el balde con agua―. ¿A qué esperas para ponerte ahí delante?

La pequeña parecía como si le hubieran regalado lo que más deseaba en este mundo por la manera en que estaba sonriendo. Dándole la espalda a Zoro se puso de rodillas sentándose sobre sus piernas dejando sus manos descansando sobre sus piernas. Solamente le faltaba que empezase a canturrear y Zoro no podría prometer que no la lanzaría de cabeza a la bañera allí mismo.

―Echa la cabeza hacia detrás― le ordenó Zoro con voz seria, a juego con el gesto adusto de su rostro pero solamente fue ver como mini-Robin se arqueó hacia atrás para notar el brillo en aquellos pequeños ojos castaños y la amplia sonrisa. No se trataba de algo que quería hacer para provocarle, como normalmente hace, sino que en verdad quería que Zoro le lavase el cabello―. Veamos si te sigue haciendo tanta gracia― se burló Zoro antes de echarle el agua fría para mojarle el pelo, aunque este ya venía mojado de haber caído al agua pero no era lo mismo―. ¿Demasiado fría?

―No, está en su punto― respondió Robin aunque apretaba los dientes para evitar que estos castañeasen.

Zoro no pudo evitar una sonrisa de divertida complicidad.

―Muy bien, ahora ponte erguida― y solo fue el hacerlo para que el cabello de mini-Robin le acariciase la base de su cuello, a la altura de sus hombros, provocándole un escalofrío debido a lo frío que se encontraba―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella sabía que fue algo hecho tan a propósito como inevitable pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oírla quejarse por algo que había sido idea suya.

―No, todo bien, ¿empezamos?

Lo que ella no sabía era que esta reacción por parte de mini-Robin era lo que Zoro se estaba esperando y lo que le daba, precisamente, esa satisfacción.

―Procura que no te entre espuma en los ojos― le dijo mientras le echaba el champú en la cabeza y empezaba a masajearle el cabello. Mini-Robin asintió―. No muevas la cabeza.

―Gomennasai.

―No te disculpes― le pidió con tono molesto.

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

―_Gomennasai_― repitió mini-Robin y podía escucharse la sonrisa en sus labios.

Zoro negó ante el descaro de la pequeña aunque no era de extrañar considerando de quien se trataba en realidad. ¡La realidad! Esa misma donde ahora Zoro debía estar sufriendo los últimos estertores de su vida para que, en este lugar, se encuentre lavándole el cabello a mini-Robin. Hablando de dualidades.

_¿Cuánto puede uno tardar en morirse con la cabeza abierta?_

Mini-Robin estaba, en verdad, disfrutando como nunca con algo tan simple, sencillo y cotidiano como era el lavarse el cabello aunque, en esta ocasión, fuera porque era otra persona, en concreto uno de sus nakama, quien se lo estaba lavando. La sensación de aquellos dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, recogiendo el cabello y recorriéndolo para dejarlo bien cubierto de champú cada uno de sus cabellos, tanto por mechones como de manera singular era tan sorprendente como agradable que logró humedecerle los ojos pero no a causa del agua. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que se percatara de ello y, si es que lo hizo, siguió hablando porque así es cómo se sentía y en la manera que debía expresarse.

―Tienes razón al decir que soy lo bastante mayor para bañarme sola― si Zoro esperaba que le explicase el motivo por el que aparentaba unos seis años se habría quedado con las ganas―, pues si ya lo era con cinco años supongo que con el paso del tiempo esa afirmación no hace más que confirmarse. En verdad no se trataba solamente de bañarme yo misma sino que todo lo tenía que hacer por mi cuenta― tal vez para confirmarlo, o no, pero mini-Robin eligió este momento para ponerse a enjabonar su cuerpo―. Supongo que en el pasado mi madre podría haberse encargado, tal vez incluso mi padre, pero de él no me acuerdo salvo una sensación en la mano de ser agarrada con cuidado, con amor― dijo mientras observaba su mano ante ella abrirse y cerrarse lentamente―. Y mi madre fue en busca de la historia oculta para desentrañarla cuando yo apenas tenía dos años. Supongo que echo de menos… los echo de menos,… la echo de menos…

Zoro podía entender lo que decía mini-Robin, lo que sentía, pero lo que no podía hacer era empatizar con ella puesto que, si bien era cierto que él tampoco había tenido unos padres a su lado cuando era tan joven tampoco es que le preocupara mucho dicha ausencia pues tenía otras cosas en mente. ¿Decía esto que era muy mala persona por no preguntarse acerca de sus padres? No, simplemente se aferraba a una manera diferente de encarar la vida y las dificultades que ella te pone ante ti.

―¿Eran koukogakusha? Supongo que es una manera como otra para tenerlos cerca de ti cuando ya no pueden estarlo― dijo Zoro rompiendo el silencio que se formó tras las palabras de mini-Robin―. Esto ya está. Espera un poco y luego lo aclararemos.

No sabía que le pudo haber dado para confesarle aquello a Zoro pero por alguna razón ahora se sentía algo más liberada. Debía ser bien cierto eso de que la información al ser compartida hace que su gravedad también lo haga y te permite sobrellevarlo mucho mejor que cargándolo uno solo.

―Arigatou, Zoro― era la primera vez que mini-Robin le llamaba por su nombre―. Bien, ahora es mi turno― dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a Zoro antes de correr para situarse a espaldas del kenshi.

―¿Tu turno?― por alguna razón, y a pesar del diminuto tamaño, algo así viniendo de ella le preocupaba―. ¿Tu turno para qué?

―Pues para lavarte la cabeza, por supuesto― le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Tú también quedaste empapado y tienes que lavarte― mini-Robin se percató de que le sería imposible alcanzar la cabeza de Zoro con sus propias manos por lo que colocó dos de los pequeños taburetes de plástico para poder subirse a ellos.

_En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo puede estar uno agonizando antes de morirse?_

―En primer lugar hay que echar el agua― con el balde en la mano trató de echarle el agua por la cabeza pero le iba a costar el poder levantarlo así que apoyó su rodilla, clavándosela, en la espalda del kenshi―. No debes moverte.

―Gomen pero no me esperaba ese _masaje_ en la espalda― le replicó Zoro entre dientes.

Mini-Robin no le respondió o si lo hizo fue de tal manera que Zoro lo sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría por la cabeza. Curiosamente eso fue lo que le habían echado.

―Tal vez deberías echar hacia atrás la cabeza― sugirió mini-Robin.

―Entonces al final sí que iba a necesitar un buen masaje para la espalda― el sarcasmo tan claro como el agua, o el sake en caso de Zoro―. Acabarías antes subiéndote a los hombros.

No debería haber dicho eso porque apenas fue decir la última palabra para que un ligero, e insignificante, peso se colocase justamente sobre sus hombros.

―Tenías razón. Así es mucho mejor― y sí, el tono de mini-Robin sonaba tan maliciosamente burlón como lo recordaba Zoro viniendo de la versión adulta de esta niña―. Procura que no te entre espuma en el ojo― le devolvió las propias palabras de Zoro echándole el champú para acto seguido empezar a lavarle el pelo. Mini-Robin tuvo que reprimir unas risas cuando algo de espuma se deslizó por el rostro de Zoro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo―. Procura estarte quieto―le avisó cuando Zoro se quitó aquella espuma con un dedo para arrojarla lejos con obvia molestia―. Si tuvieras ambos ojos cerrados no tendrías que preocuparte.

Un gruñido fue toda respuesta por parte de Zoro que decidió que lo mejor para pasar estos momentos era ponerse a lavarse el resto de su cuerpo.

―Deberías quitarte los pendientes cuando vas a bañarte― le sugirió mini-Robin dándole un ligero toque a uno de ellos para que tintineasen chocando entre ellos―. Hay que pensar en esas cosas en primer lugar.

Lo único que podía pensar Zoro era que más le valía estarse muriendo porque de lo contrario nada de esto tendría algún tipo de sentido. La sola imagen de la situación actual, sentado en el baño únicamente con una toalla con mini-Robin sentada a horcajadas sobre sus hombros mientras le lavaba la cabeza. Ah, sin olvidarse que ella estaba tan desnuda como él y careciendo de una toalla para cubrirse. Sí, vale, unos seis años y todo eso pero, ¿no seguía siendo ella misma en realidad?

―Fufufu, ¡listo! Te quedan muy bien las burbujas.

La idea de lavarse toda aquella espuma con unos cuantos baldes de agua fría fueron completamente descartados al instante por Zoro quien arrastró el pequeño taburete en el que se encontraba sentado hasta quedar justo bajo la ducha.

―¿Lista?― le preguntó con una mueca burlona a juego con su tono de voz.

Sin esperar por la respuesta de mini-Robin abrió el grifo y una lluvia más helada que el mar dónde había caído antes los empapó por completo. Eso sí, cumpliendo su cometido de quitarles hasta la más mínima traza de jabón y espuma.

―¡Ahahahahahaha!― por increíble que pudiera parecer, y con el agua tan fría que caía sobre ellos, mini-Robin se lo estaba pasando en grande―. ¡Está helada!― dijo a voz en grito, ¿para imponerse a sus propias carcajadas?, poniendo las manos ante ella para tratar de evitar el agua fría.

Así, entre risas y diversión, volvieron a quedar completamente empapados y helados, aunque limpios.

―Es hora de que bajes de ahí― le dijo Zoro volviéndose sobre el taburete mientras agarraba a mini-Robin con ambas manos en los costados y la volteó para dejarla de pie delante de él―. Métete en la bañera antes de que te enfríes, más de lo que ya lo estarás.

Aquel giro le sacó aún más risas a la risueña mini-Robin que, sin correr pero con paso apurado, se dirigió hasta la bañera deteniéndose justo cuando pensaba meterse. Parecía estar pensando en algo con detenimiento para luego volverse hacia Zoro.

―Deberías meterte tú primero― le sugirió.

―¿Nani?― ¿es qué esto no iba a terminar nunca? De seguro que si no tuviera la cabeza tan dura la pesa se la habría chafado con el golpe y acabado con todo esto rápidamente―. ¿También voy a tener que bañarme?

―Es muy peligroso para mí, siendo tan pequeña, el bañarme sola en una bañera tan repleta de agua― le explicó con ese tono de sabelotodo pero sin la parte pedante de la misma―. Tienes que bañarte conmigo.

De seguro que esto en otro contexto, con una adulta Robin y un hentai Sanji, habría sido el final de la historia por desangramiento.

―No implica que no te vayas a ahogar― sutil amenaza por su parte―. Acabemos con esto de una vez― dijo antes de meterse en la bañera―. ¿Pero qué es lo que haces?― le preguntó cuando mini-Robin se le colgó de un brazo antes de que pudiera meter un pie en la bañera.

―Es lo que hace Chopper cuando tiene que meterse en la bañera, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, lo era pero eso no implicaba que ella tuviera que tomar ejemplo de ese comportamiento por parte de Chopper. Son acciones infantiles por su parte mientras que ella… ¡ahora tenía unos seis años! Muy bien, aceptado su comportamiento infantil.

―Entonces también debo decirte que si no dejas de comportarte así la ventana está bien a mano para poder usarla― amenaza directa por su parte―. Acabemos con esto de una vez― dijo tumbándose en la bañera mientras que mini-Robin hizo lo propio sobre el cuerpo de Zoro descansando la cabeza a la altura de su pecho.

A pesar de lo imposible de la situación en la que se encontraba, Zoro no podía negar lo relajante del baño y lo mucho que lo llevaba necesitando desde que se asomó a la ventana del puesto de vigía y vio aquella diminuta sombra moviéndose por cubierta. Ni en un nuevo siglo vacío se le habría podido ocurrir que se trataba de su nakama reducida a ser nuevamente una niña de unos seis años.

―_"Mis dominios se extienden del lavabo a la bañera,_

_pero no se pueden recorrer con prisas_

_porque el castigo sería abrirte la cabeza."_

Antes de que mini-Robin supiera lo que pasaba se encontró bajo el agua y empezó a agitar los brazos tratando de salir a la superficie. Algo que logró porque Zoro la sacó sin ningún tipo de dificultad por su parte.

―Te lo había advertido antes, ¿verdad? ¡Nada de canciones!

Su reacción, ¿la esperada viniendo de ella?, fue reírse con ganas.

―Ahahahahaha, gomennasai, está bien, me quedaré aquí quieta y sin cantar― pero su sonrisa, y el peligro que eso conllevaba, podían escucharse en su voz.

Vamos, lo más normal era el morirse mucho antes de lo que uno pudiera esperarse y no lo contrario porque si esto sigue así Zoro podría perder su paciencia.

―Tal vez ya estés muerto― dijo de pronto mini-Robin como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento―, y esto se trate de tu último pensamiento.

―Demasiado elaborado, sin sentido alguno, y con una duración exagerada para ser un último pensamiento― replicó Zoro para acto seguido tratar de meter una vez más bajo el agua a mini-Robin que se había puesto a canturrear a propósito.

―Gomen, gomennasai, ahahahaha. Era broma, era broma. Ya paro, en serio― ciertamente nunca antes se había divertido a este nivel en el baño―. Volviendo al tema de tu prematura muerte, en realidad no es posible contabilizar la duración de un pensamiento, sobre todo el último que se pueda llegar a tener. Pues podría ser como la luz de las estrellas que tarda millones de años en llegar hasta nosotros y la estrella de origen ya podría haber desaparecido tiempo atrás.

¿En esas cosas se ponía a pensar durante sus turnos de guardia al admirar el cielo estrellado? ¡Estrellas muertas! Sí, un pensamiento muy propio de Robin.

―¿Quieres decir que ya podría estar muerto y esto continuar durante toda una vida? Ciertamente le da otro significado a la muerte, o a la otra vida― Zoro se echó agua por el rostro al tiempo que se pasaba la mano en gesto de resignación―. Considerando que ya estuve en el Cielo esto podría ser el destino contrario.

Mini-Robin sonrió curiosa.

―¿Estar conmigo es el Makai?

―Bueno, aquí solamente puedo ver a dos akuma, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa de mini-Robin se tornó risa.

―Fufufu… yo creía que tú eras un oni.

―Para el caso es lo mismo― oni o akuma seguían siendo un par de demonios en su propio infierno. Claro que era un infierno donde el agua de la bañera llegaba a enfriarse. Ciertamente una desagradable tortura―. Ya es hora de salir. Coge unas toallas para secarte.

Cogiéndola nuevamente por los costados la sacó de la bañera sin ningún tipo de problema, en las manos de Zoro no pesaba nada, para antes de tocar el suelo del baño con los pies ya estar envuelta con una toalla gracias a la intervención de un par de brazos _fleur_. Iba a ponerse a secar su cabello cuando sintió las manos de Zoro, a través de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, moverse para secárselo.

―No hace falta que te molestes, fufufu, ya puedo hacerlo yo― y no era porque no le gustase sino porque…―; fufufu… onegai, ya puedo yo… ¡ahahahaha!

―Oh, algo me dice que eres cosquillosa.

Y la peligrosa sonrisa en la que se torcieron sus labios dejaba claro que era una información que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar porque no dejó de secarle el cuerpo a Robin a quien ya se le empezaban a formar lágrimas de risa.

―¡Zoro,… onegai,… para… ahahahaha…!

―¿Parar? Si estamos en el makai este debe ser tu castigo particular― le dijo sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

Mini-Robin se sentía incapaz de usar sus habilidades de la hana hana no mi de la misma manera en que le resultaba imposible escaparse de las fuertes manos del kenshi. Su cuerpo se encogía en un intento desesperado para protegerse pero no fue hasta que Zoro se detuvo que pudo tener un respiro de paz… y risas.

―… fufufu… eso no tuvo gracia― protestó mini-Robin aunque sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro aunque sí podía enjugar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Depende del punto de vista― se defendió Zoro terminando de secarse la cabeza y dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros―. Pero estoy seguro de que todos nuestros nakama estarían en desacuerdo contigo. Tal vez el saba kukku pero por no haber sido él quien te hiciera cosquillas. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí quieta?― le preguntó Zoro viendo que no se movía―. ¿A qué esperas para vestirte antes de que te enfríes una vez más?

Mini-Robin se volvió para encarar a Zoro, quien terminaba en esos momentos de subirse los pantalones, mientras le mostraba un rostro de inocencia culpable.

―No tengo nada que ponerme― confesó con la verdad por delante.

―Si te bañas todos los días deberías tener mudas de ropa aquí para esos momentos― le recordó Zoro volviendo a secarse el cabello por última vez antes de dejar la toalla en el borde de la bañera―. Yo no me baño diariamente pero tengo ropa para cuando me ducho luego de entrenar.

―En mi caso la ropa la dejo cada mañana por eso a estas horas no hay ninguna ropa aquí para mí― se defendió mini-Robin.

¿Cuántas veces había suspirado por simple resignación por culpa de sus nakama? A este paso, solamente esta noche, lo superaría con creces gracias a las historias de mini-Robin.

―Pruébate esto― le dijo quitándose la camisa, medio abotonada, para acto seguido, y sin esperar a la confirmación por parte de mini-Robin, ponérsela como si fuera un vestido, o una maxi-camisa. Por fortuna era de manga corta aunque por el largo de la camisa…―; podía haber sido peor.

La camisa le estaba algo, por decirlo suavemente, larga aunque mini-Robin seguía teniendo sus maneras para poder salirse con la suya. Cambiando el orden de los botones, por lo menos, hizo que un lateral de la camisa tuviera un largo más asequible para su corta estatura. Zoro no se cortó en reírse ante el aspecto que le daba a la pequeña mini-Robin.

―Supongo que no necesito preguntar cómo me veo. Fufufu…

Zoro negó y la cogió nuevamente en brazos, además de recoger las toallas y ropa usada para llevarlas a la cesta de la ropa para lavar.

―Tampoco es para tanto pues solamente es para llevar algo puesto, que no fuera una toalla, hasta llevarte a tu camarote.

Por alguna razón aquello no pareció ser del agrado de mini-Robin a quien la sonrisa le flaqueó ligeramente. En silencio se agarró al cuello de Zoro mientras este cruzaba la cubierta hasta llegar a la altura del mástil principal frente a las escaleras que los llevarían hasta el camarote de las chicas pero solamente fue poner el pie en el primer escalón que mini-Robin se rebeló ante dicha posibilidad.

―No quiero ir a mi camarote― le dijo a Zoro aunque rehuyendo su mirada.

―¿No? ¿Y puede saberse dónde piensas pasar la noche entonces?

En ocasiones debería mantener la boca cerrada y no decir nada, ¿no era qué acostumbra quedarse callado para no decir algo indebido y que solamente le reportará problemas? Pues debería seguir su propio ejemplo más a menudo.

Mini-Robin volvió su rostro firme y seguro fijando su mirada castaña tan intensa en Zoro que parecía que pudiera ponerse a crepitar en cualquier momento.

―¡En el puesto de vigía!

Eso le estaba bien empleado por ponerse a preguntar tonterías.

―Ahí voy a pasar yo la noche de vigilancia― le recordó Zoro, por mucho que estaba seguro de que no era necesario el hacerlo.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

―No importa. Yo también puedo pasar la noche ahí si quiero, ¿o no es verdad?

Cierto, era una mugiwara más como los demás y tampoco es que hubiera una norma que dijera que no pudiera estar en el puesto de vigía nadie más durante las noches salvo al que le tocaba vigilancia. No la había pero Zoro se estaba pensando proponerla a primera hora de la mañana.

―Pero no me molestes― se resignó Zoro volviéndose para subir por la escala de cuerdas que lo llevaría hasta la entrada al puesto de vigía―. ¿Puedes bajarte o es que le pasa algo a tus brazos y piernas?

Mini-Robin se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Zoro con sus brazos y se agarró con sus piernas al cuerpo del kenshi dejando bien claro que no le pasaban nada malo.

―No, estoy bien.

Lo que podía traducirse como que no iba a subir por su cuenta sino que iría colgada de Zoro para que este la llevara hasta arriba.

―¿Es qué esta noche no se va a terminar nunca?― murmuró Zoro mientras escalaba. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la escala por la que trepó entrando en el puesto de vigía para encontrarse… ¡qué estaba vacía! ¿O qué esperaba encontrarse?―. Ya era mucho que estuviera aquí mi cuerpo agonizante para poder acabar con su sufrimiento de un solo golpe.

―¿Partiéndole el cuello o rematándolo con la pesa?― le preguntó con curiosidad mini-Robin.

―Urusei, y ya puedes bajarte― le ordenó Zoro.

Mini-Robin se dedicó a pasear por la sala con la obvia intención de hacer tiempo hasta saber dónde iba a sentarse Zoro porque solamente fue que este se sentase para que ella se acercara hasta ese mismo lugar del banco y se sentase a su lado. Claro que no le dedicó ni una mirada sino que toda su atención se encontraba en el libro que tenía abierto en su regazo. Lo que podría hacerte preguntar de dónde sacó dicho libro sino fuera ella de quien se trataba y que parecía tener reservas de libros por todo el Sunny. Eso o que sus libros brotaban de igual manera que lo hacían las partes de su cuerpo con su habilidad de la hana hana no mi.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahora si puede saberse?― no era enfado o irritación sino puro agotamiento de saberse víctima de la diversión de Robin, tuviera la edad que tuviera.

Mini-Robin se había recostado contra, obviamente, el costado de Zoro casi obligándole a tener que abrazarla si no quería tener su brazo izquierdo apoyado contra el respaldo del banco. Por supuesto que sería una táctica más preocupante si se tratase de la Robin adulta en lugar de la mini-Robin.

―¿No querrás que nos coja el frío? Es sabido por todo el mundo que la mejor manera de entrar en calor es, precisamente, con el calor humano por lo que el mantener el contacto entre dos cuerpos resulta esencial para mantener una buena temperatura corporal.

Bueno, si solamente se trataba de eso.

―Deberías dejar de leer a estas horas de la noche pues ya tendrías que estar durmiendo― y eso fue un comentario tan, tan… que era mejor no pensar en ello.

―No tengo sueño― le replicó con sinceridad sin apartar la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo―. Normalmente duermo cuando tengo sueño y no porque sea la hora comúnmente establecida para dormir. Además, ¿no es lo mismo que haces tú?

Dormir cuándo le apetece. Sí, eso mismo era lo que hacía Zoro.

―Urusei.

Así se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Con mini-Robin leyendo y únicamente el sonido de las páginas al pasar, y Zoro atento a cualquier sonido sin apartar su mirada cansada del horizonte. Todo iba de esta manera hasta que sintió como mini-Robin cargaba más peso contra su costado, a pesar de que se trataba apenas de un peso que pudiera llegar a sentirse de no estar atento al mismo desde un principio.

―Oi, ¿se puede saber qué… estás haciendo?― Zoro negó de manera condescendiente al ver a una mini-Robin dormida reclinada contra su costado con el libro aún abierto en su regazo libre del agarre de sus manitas que ahora se encontraban recogidas contra su pecho para tratar de acomodarse mejor―. La que decía que no tenía sueño.

Aunque ahora esta situación le ponía en un compromiso puesto que, ¿qué iba a hacer? La primera posibilidad era dejarla tal y como se encontraba o tumbarla en el banco y… ¡No! Cualquier posibilidad resultaba igual de desastrosa, desde cierto punto de vista, que lo mejor era hacer lo correcto.

―Kuso calor corporal― maldijo por lo bajo Zoro cogiendo a mini-Robin con cuidado para no despertarla y sentarla en su regazo dejándola apoyarse contra su pecho, donde no tardó nada en acomodarse según su disposición, mientras Zoro le pasaba una mano por la espalda, para tenerla bien sujeta, y la otra le cogía las piernas―. Ahora es un buen momento para morirse del todo, bakayarou.

Pero aunque el Sunny no podía al encontrarse fondeando, la vida siguió su curso.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Una vez más se llega a un final ¿inconcluso?, claro que aún quedan unas cuantas palabras más que, en realidad, tampoco creo que vayan a aclarar nada pero, espero, que sí puedan dar una idea de qué fue lo que realmente sucedió. Ya sabéis entonces, habrá que pensar un poco ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoro & the kid (aka Zoro & Robin, the kid)**

**Varios minutos antes (**_**en el camarote de las chicas**_**)**

El amanecer había asomado por el horizonte apenas hace un rato y los mugiwara no tardarían en ir despertándose, cada uno a su ritmo, salvo que sucediera algo en concreto como que…

―¡Ya llego un "SUUUUUPER" nuevo día!― gritó Franky y si en el camarote de las chicas se pudo escuchar con molesta claridad ni qué decir en el propio camarote de los chicos.

―¡Urusei, baka hentai!

―¡Deja de molestar de mañana!

―¡Solamente unos minutos más!

Si no fuera porque se sentía de lo más descansada, y ahora al estar despierta no le apetecía nada el volver a dormirse, Nami estaría completamente enfadada. Debía de ser el día de suerte de Franky.

―Mmmm. Ohayou… gozaimasu, _Robin onee-sama_― le dio los buenos días Nami a su nakama. Y si bien podría parecer que se los daba de una manera harto curiosa solamente había que verle el rostro de la morena para entender la actitud de la akage―. Diría que has tenido una noche de lo más agradable, ¿un sueño interesante por casualidad o una visita nocturna en particular?

―Ohayou, Nami― le devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama desperezándose―. Podría decirse que tuve… un sueño interesante.

Entre sueño y realidad, Nami habría preferido un poco de realidad pero también podría resultar informativo un sueño capaz de ponerle semejante cara de felicidad a Robin, y una sonrisa perpetua en sus labios.

―¿Así que interesante, eh? Pues ya podrías contármelo porque yo no tuve ningún sueño _interesante_ para pasar la noche― se burló Nami―. ¿De qué se trataba?

―¿De qué se trataba?― repitió Robin y no lo hizo para hacerse la interesante puesto que ya tenía captada la atención de Nami―. No sabría decirte con claridad pero sí que estaba teniendo un buen rato de diversión…

―Con que _diversión_, Robin― dijo Nami entre risas.

―Sí, estaba a punto de ahogarme.

―¿Pero qué consideras tú divertido?― protestó Nami molesta por haber sido engañada por Robin con tanta facilidad―. Un momento, ¿te ahogaste?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese brillo de felicidad reflejado en el rostro de Robin.

―No, fui rescatada― respondió lacónicamente para molestia de Nami que lo que quería eran detalles y más detalles, y si los había jugosos pues mucho mejor.

―¿Por casualidad fue un koushaku o un kaizoku?

―Sí― ¿sí, pero sí qué?―, por un hombre.

Nami rodó los ojos alzando la vista al techo. Bueno, por lo menos le había dado un ínfimo detalle muy interesante.

―Así que salvada por un hombre misterioso, ¿y qué hizo ese hombre misterioso luego de salvarte?

―Nos bañamos juntos.

Aquello logró tirar a Nami de la cama por el impacto de semejante información, e imagen adicional que se le formó aunque con el inconveniente de que dicho salvador no estaba definido en su identidad.

―¿Qué te bañaste con él así por las buenas? ¿Desnudos?― añadió aunque resultaba del todo innecesario.

―Desnudos― ¿veis? Totalmente innecesario―. Él me lavó a mí y yo le lavé a él.

Nami necesitaba algo para beber porque se le estaba secando la garganta y ella misma estaba olvidándose de que solamente se trataba de un sueño y nada más porque parecía actuar más como si le estuviera contando lo que hizo anoche en lugar de contarle lo que había soñado anoche.

―¿Y qué más? Vamos, Robin, no puedes dejarme así― le urgió Nami quien había regresado a su cama y ahora estaba de rodillas atendiendo expectante al relato de su nakama.

―Pues yo no tenía nada de ropa para ponerme así que él me ofreció su camisa.

―¡Oh, qué romántico! Todo un caballero, nada que ver con los baka que tenemos como nakama… bueno, con la excepción de Sanji aunque sus actos de caballerosidad quedan deslucidos por el consiguiente acto hentai que vendría a continuación― no pudo evitar Nami el comparar―. Continúa, Robin.

―Me acompañó hasta mi cuarto pero al final decidí irme a dormir con él― dijo con toda naturalidad Robin.

A Nami a punto estuvo de desencajársele la mandíbula aunque eso siempre sería mucho mejor que el que le hubiera sangrado la nariz ante dicho comentario, e imagen mental.

―¿Qué te fuiste a dormir con él así por las buenas? Una cosa es que te salvase la vida pero de ahí a… con lo de dormir no te refieres a… bueno, a eso sino a "dormir" de verdad, ¿no?

―A dormir― repitió Robin―. Me acomodé contra su cuerpo y me dormí sintiendo el latido de su corazón y su aroma envolverme por completo.

―Dormir junto a tu héroe…― esto le sacó una sonrisa más amplia a Robin pues recordaba lo poco que le gustaba a Zoro ser descrito como un héroe.

―Y yo solamente tenía unos seis años.

―¡PUES EMPIEZA CON ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!― se quejó Nami totalmente molesta con Robin―. Ahora parezco toda una hentai con lo que estaba pensando.

―Fufufu, gomennasai, Nami.

Refunfuñando un poco Nami se quedó un rato pensativa mientras se repetía el relato de Robin, adecuando la verdadera edad que tenía en dicho sueño para sus propósitos, que la llevó a una peligrosa, y triste, resolución.

―Es muy poco probable que algo así pueda sucedernos a nosotras con la vida que llevamos― y en verdad parecía lamentarlo.

―Estamos en Grand Line, Nami, en el Shin Sekai― le recordó Robin―. Este es un mar donde todo es posible.

―――――

Zoro sintió como iba despertándose para percatarse con más claridad que se había quedado dormido y se despertó de golpe. Mira que quedarse dormido durante la vigilancia aunque podría asegurar que no fue más que un par de minutos para descansar la vista un rato luego de pasarse la noche de vigía.

_¿?_

¿Por qué tenía la camisa colocada por encima suyo a modo de sábana en lugar de llevarla puesta? Además estaba abrochada… y mal abrochada por cierto ya que los botones estaban descolocados por una posición.

_¡Robin!_

Zoro recordó lo sucedido anoche y se puso en pie de un salto buscando por todo el gimnasio a mini-Robin para no encontrar ni el más mínimo rastro de ella o de su presencia allí. Ni siquiera estaba el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormida contra él. Claro que, en su lugar, se encontraba una de las mancuernas de Zoro que la cogió con obvia confusión.

―¿Yume?― se preguntó tocándose la cabeza con un extremo de la mancuerna.

Encogiéndose de hombros, y quitándole toda la importancia que pudiera tener el haber soñado con algo tan surrealista como sería una mini-Robin, devolvió la mancuerna a su lugar con las demás para luego desabrochar la camisa y colocársela correctamente y poder dirigirse a la cocina antes de que Sanji decidiera que hoy no desayunaría por llegar tarde. Claro que podía ser mucho peor y decidir que desayunara… ¡uno de los platos, supuestamente, incomibles que le preparaba cuando se encontraba enfadado con Zoro por algún motivo!

―¿Cómo por ejemplo haber tenido un absurdo sueño con una mini-Robin?

Más se podría enfadar Sanji si hubiera tenido un sueño con una adulta Robin, de eso no cabía ninguna duda al respecto por parte de Zoro.

―――――  
―――――

**De regreso al presente, en la cocina del Sunny**

Chopper era consciente de que toda esta situación era debida por lo que había dicho así que lo que tenía que hacer era algo para poder arreglarla y evitar que sus nakama pudieran enfadarse aún más y se tranquilizasen. Además que no quería meter a Zoro en problemas por su culpa.

―¡Te estás equivocando, Sanji!― dijo Chopper poniéndose en pie sobre su taburete―. No es que el olor de Robin esté en Zoro sino que el aroma se encuentra en su camisa.

Tanto Nami como Robin no podían evitar sorprenderse por las declaraciones de Chopper, aunque de las dos a Robin no se le notaba, salvo porque se la veía mucho más feliz que de costumbre, mientras que Nami parecía a punto de caerse a trozos de la impresión.

―¡Kuso marimo!― pero en lugar de iniciar una pelea, tal vez por la presencia de Nami y Robin o porque se encontraban en la cocina, Sanji le quitó el plato a Zoro―. ¡Ya puedes ir explicando por qué tu camisa de mierda posee la dulce fragancia de Robin-chwan!

El resto de sus nakama podían ver como Sanji cogía unos botes particulares cuya esencia, al abrirlos, era capaz de echarle hacia atrás. Por supuesto que no había olvidado su incidente en la cocina de Conis en donde casi se quedó sin lengua por culpa de unas esencias en mal estado que Pagaya, el padre de Conis, había dejado olvidadas luego de haberse puesto malas tras su fecha de caducidad. Fue una lección que aprendió y que decidió utilizar con sus nakama cuando estos hicieran algo indebido. Sobre todo cuando pudieran hacérselo a Nami o Robin.

―Pregúntaselo a ella pues parece ser que fue ella quien se puso mi camisa.

Claro que el decirlo en voz alta fue suficiente para que Zoro se percatase de que en realidad no había sido Robin sino mini-Robin quien se la había puesto. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Zoro fijó su mirada en Robin sin decir palabra mientras todos sus nakama observaban expectantes el devenir de los acontecimientos, mientras tragaban sus desayunos.

―¡Aquí tienes!― por poco no le tiró el plato, o lo rompió con el ímpetu usado al ponérselo en la mesa―. Y deja de decir tonterías porque solamente son tonterías. ¿Por qué iba mi querida Robin-chwan a tener que ponerse una de tus desagradables camisas, marimo?

No era una pregunta retórica pero Zoro, como no tenía ganas de responderle y quería acabar de desayunar, porque sí, estaba comiéndose lo que le había puesto Sanji en el plato, decidió actuar como si realmente fuera una pregunta retórica. Robin, en cambio, no.

―Para no andar desnuda.

Eran buenos tiempos aquellos en los que Sanji perdía el conocimiento por una fuerte hemorragia nasal causada por la visión de la belleza femenina en lugar de tener que perderlo por culpa de una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Zoro junto a Nico Robin desnuda.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué había sucedido anoche entre Zoro y Robin? ¿Quién diablos era esa mini-Robin? ¿Yume o akumu?

Estaba claro que yume para Zoro y Robin y akumu para Sanji.

―――――

**Por la noche**

En el camarote de las chicas ambas estaban durmiendo aunque no tan profundamente como pudiera parecer si contamos que Nami llegó a abrir los ojos, medio adormilada, y echó un vistazo a su nakama quien, esta sí, parecía estar durmiendo completamente. Su suave respiración el único indicativo en la, práctica, oscuridad del camarote. Con esta información en la memoria Nami volvió a caer dormida.

Zoro estaba molesto. Zoro estaba irritado. Zoro estaba… ¡haciendo guardia por segunda noche consecutiva! Y todo por culpa de Sanji que logró que el resto de sus nakama apoyaran su decisión de _castigar_ a Zoro por el incidente ocurrido con Robin obligándole a quedarse de guardia no esta noche sino lo que restaba de semana también.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Zoro sin molestarse a volver su mirada hacia la entrada del puesto de vigía en donde sintió la aparición de aquella presencia.

Suaves pasos fueron recorriendo con calma el suelo del gimnasia hasta que se detuvo una vez se encontró en el campo visual de Zoro que dio gracias a que tenía la boca cerrada, encontrarse enfadado por lo dicho previamente y así podía apretar la boca sin que pudiera parecer causado por la visión ante él.

―¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme para no coger frío, Zoro?

Ante el kenshi se encontraba, una vez más, una completamente desnuda Nico Robin aunque, en esta ocasión, en sus impresionantes treinta años quien le dedicaba una mirada cargada de tanta inocencia como malicia a partes iguales.

―Solamente tengo mi camisa― le respondió cogiendo la camisa que tenía sobre el banco a su lado lo que, obviamente, quería decir que Zoro lo único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón de entrenamiento.

―¿Puedo?― le pidió Robin ofreciéndole una mano para que se la entregara.

―¿Y entonces qué me pondría yo luego?

A pesar de esta réplica por parte de Zoro le hizo entrega de su camisa que Robin no tardó mucho en vestirla aunque solamente llegó a abrocharse unos pocos botones dejando un escote de infarto que le alcanzaba, prácticamente, hasta su ombligo. Sin añadir palabra alguna más se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Zoro y se arrodillándose a horcajadas se sentó en su regazo para luego ponerse a acariciarle su cabello.

―A mí, Zoro― le respondió acercando sus labios a los del kenshi pero sin llegar siquiera a rozárselos sino que se movían sobre ellos fantasmagóricamente cerca.

―¿Tratas de que ese saba kukku vuelva a montar una escenita cuando se entere? Al final me iré a pasar todo el mes, sino el año, haciendo guardia― pero la dureza y seriedad de su voz contrastaba con la delicadeza con que sus manos recorrían las piernas de Robin y ascendían hasta su cintura.

―No sabía que eras de los que gritaban― se burló Robin mordiéndose el labio inferior provocadoramente.

Robin fue quien gritó o, mejor dicho, a quien se le ahogó un grito cuando Zoro la tumbó sobre el banco cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

―Casi gritas tú, Robin― fue su turno para burlarse―. ¿No serás tú de las que gritan?

Humedeciéndose los labios los acercó hasta rozar los de Zoro.

―Comprobémoslo, Zoro.

―――――

En el camarote de las chicas, concretamente en la cama de Robin, dormía plácidamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mini-Robin quien parecía estar teniendo un sueño de lo más agradable y que la hacía resplandecer de felicidad.

Los había encontrado finalmente a quienes la esperaban más allá en el mar. Sus nakama… y el amor.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

¿Se ha entendido algo? ¿Quién es quién? ¿Quién sueña y quien es el sueño?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
